Heartbeat
|image = 502 group.jpg |band = Beckah Shae |dance = Stomp the Yard |album = Champion |released = May 06, 2014 |genre = Pop, Dance |label = Shae Shoc Records |runtime = 3:41 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Beckah Shae. It is intended to be used for the group dance "Stomp the Yard" in episode 2 of season five. Lyrics And here's blood run as people have forgot From every tribe and language of every nation We're warriors of fallen There's a resurrection comin' It's your time to rise and shine Oh wake up you sleeping giant The who's of injustice of being here by the peace Oh away who's bringing us power but unity We're warriors of fallen There's a resurrection comin' Tribals tribals come alive You wake up you sleeping giant Your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it Your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it Your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it Your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it Yeah, feel it Yes you are, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry Yes you are, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry Yes you are, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry Oh oh feel your heartbeat Your heartbeat oh Give us your heartbeat This is the hour to know who's side to stand by Raise up the standard in battle for every fellow tribe The warriors are fighting There's a revival igniting Search for such a time Oh arise blazing fire Play friends stand firm with you as you're thrust into destiny The rhythm of our father moves with victory The warriors are fighting There's a revival igniting ? Oh arise blazing fire Your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it Your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it Your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it Your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it Yeah, feel it Yes you are, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry Yes you are, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry Yes you are, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry Oh oh feel your heartbeat Your heartbeat oh Give us your heartbeat Yes you are, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry Yes you are, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry Yes you are, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry Oh oh feel your heartbeat Your heartbeat oh Give us your heartbeat Yes you are, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry Yes you are, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry Yes you are, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry Oh oh feel your heartbeat Your heartbeat oh Give us your heartbeat Yeah Trivia *This song can be found to listen to here *This song can also be found here for purchase Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Songs by Beckah Shae Category:Season Five Songs Category:Season 5 Group Songs Category:Songs Not Yet Aired Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs That Need YoutubePlayers Category:Pop